Future Perfect
by ShaunUrameshi
Summary: Based on the events of Mirai Nikki Redial, Yukiteru Amano & Yuno Gasai have finally found their way back to each other after thousands of years. This story details their lives together, their adventures and their love.


"One of the biggest lessons I've learned in my life, is never take anything for granted."

Yukki wrote in his notepad, surrounded by an abyss of nothingness which was made his home after he had killed the other Future Diary holders and took his place on the throne of time and space.  
He reflected on that day which seemed like only yesterday, but had worn with the vague of the many years Yukki spent in that room of infinite darkness.  
The memories still cut as deep as when they had happened, all the lives lost, the bloodshed, and the pain he and everyone else endured still echoed in a screaming voice that still made his ears ring.  
He hated thinking about these dark times, but there was really nothing else to do in the emptiness. Though Mur Mur had filled him in with all the many things he could do with this world, he chose to keep his solitude within this void of space. There was only one thing he wanted anyways, and she was too far out of reach for his powers to get a grasp of.  
Yuno Gasai.  
Although he hadn't seen her in many years his heart still kicked at the thought of her. Her bright pink hair shown through his dark world like a ray of hope. He revisited those memories again and again, analyzing every single detail, looking for a way to do it all over again.  
There wasn't anything he could do, he was powerless, even as a god. A single teardrop dove onto his notpad, he just wanted Yuno.

Just then, his phone made a distorting sound that he barely recognized, like the voice of an old friend. It was his future diary! It had changed, for the first time in centuries it had changed, and on it scheduled for the next minute it stated "Yuno comes back."  
Yukki couldn't believe his eyes, he didn't even have a split second to process the sentence before a loud shatter broke the darkness above him. A blinding light traveled in from the broken dome and down she floated, an angel, a pink haired angel in her purple nightgown.  
"Yukki!" She yelled as she landed in his arms, he held her, dumbstruck for a moment, he couldn't believe it. His happy tears invaded her bare shoulder as she stroked his hair, which had grown extremely long since their last meeting.  
"I can't believe it..." Yukki said in between his tears. "Yuno, you don't know how long I've waited in this dark abyss for you. You don't know how lonely I've been, and how many different ways I've tried to think of to get back to you, and just when I was going to give up hope, there you are."  
Yuno looked at him, smiling with a face full of joyful droplets as well. 

"Even though I wasn't supposed to remember you in my own existence, even though we were supposed to remain worlds apart, I always found myself alone at night, surrounded by darkness. I always felt a gigantic void in my heart that I could never really fill, no matter where I went, what I did or who I met." Yuno looked up at the 2nd world's Mur Mur whose tears became a flowing stream from there reunion. "Then, she reminded me who I really was with the memories of myself from another world, and it all made sense, that missing piece this whole time had been you." She smiled at Yukki. "And it feels like I have missed you for thousands of years as well"  
Her smile sank and she burrowed her head in Yukki's chest and began to sob.  
"I'm sorry for leaving you Yukki! I truly am!"  
Yukki stroked her hair, Yuno looked up and made eye contact with hin, also teary eyed. 

"It's okay Yuno, it's okay... even after tragedy struck us, even after I waited thousand of years of desperation, despite it all, I knew you'd find your way back to me. And here we are with a second chance, to do everything right this time, to live our love story out, not many people get to say that." He drew her closer to him. "Here we are again, against all odds, after all we've been through with a clean slate. The power of love has given us something not even a god could, if that's not destiny I don't know what is."  
Yuno's heart thumped at his words, "Y-Yukki" she said "I love y-" before she could finish she was interrupted by his lips on hers, she closed her eyes and grabbed his head. After the long kiss was finished, she placed her hand in Yukki's.  
"Come on love!" She said, "I still need to make good on my promise!"  
"Promise? What promise?" Yukki asked quizzically.  
Yuno turned around and showed him her biggest smile.  
"The one about gazing at the stars of course silly!" 


End file.
